Holding Out for a Hero
by jariasoffchance
Summary: She was his sisters unique best friend with the pink streak in her hair. He was the cute older brother down the hall of her best friend's room who played his music too loud and didn't have a care in the world. Now they're both broken, looking for something to hold onto.
1. Night in Shining Leather

I stumbled trying desperately to run in my super tight leather black boots I stole from Hanna's closet. My breathing was heavy, my heart rate was doubled, I could easily hear it thumping in my chest as I turned each deserted street corner. 'How convenient for nobody to be out tonight' I thought to myself as I silently prayed that a random local would suddenly be strolling down the street, but it was no use, I should just give up now and stop fighting against my fate. 'I deserve this', I tell myself, 'after being involved in blinding an innocent girl'. Why do I even bother running? I slowed my pace and collapsed on the hard concrete, skinning my knees as I dared to look at the dark figure in the distance, approaching closer by the second. I tried to regain my last few breaths quickly while making out the killers face, but it was far too dark and my vision kept blurring worse and worse with each slap it's hand made in contact with my face. The only words I could roll around in my head were 'I deserve this' until any hesitation of thinking I should live was gone. I embraced my death as the figure kicked my legs twice with full force and I let out a shriek and a loud cry, as they brought their fist in full contact with my mouth.

_That's when it happened._

The figure that was attacking me deservingly suddenly was slammed into the brick alley wall, followed by a cracking sound as their body fell to the ground and blood pooled from underneath them. I looked from left to right frantically, wondering if this person had the intentions of saving me or just had a better idea in mind for dragging out my death. I tried to make out the sobbing voice, calling out my name and shaking me violently. Fighting the darkness was becoming harder, and within moments I drifted into blissful consciousness.

_That's when I recognized who the voice was. Before I could bring myself to fully process it, I was gone._

I woke up to gentleness. A hand caressing my cheek, a brush of hair behind my ear, a kiss on my forehead. I struggled to open my eyes, not for relief of being alive, but hoping to find that this person was the voice. The one that I had heard in the alley before I left reality. The one that_ saved_ me. This man was the reason I held on to my life instead of wishing I had died tonight. I felt like I could of seriously hurt him, not physically, but mentally if I had let death take over me tonight. I shudder reliving the feeling of being nearly killed in that dark, abandoned alley when _he_ rescued me. It truly was a miracle. A constant beeping sound started to break me from my thoughts.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

It was nearly every two seconds, it was noisy and hard to block out. Question is, how did I just notice it? I tried to move, but I was paralyzed. All I could do was feel and hear everything more intensely, and it scared the hell out of me. I was mostly scared for _him_, I wanted to tell him I was alright. That everything was going to be okay. When about half an hour passed, I finally gained the strength to open my eyes and they immediately met with his dark green beautiful orbs, that were indeed watering.

"Jason?" My voice croaked out.

"Aria, you're okay." He breathed, wiping away a tear that had just fallen and came to sit on the end of my _very_ uncomfortable hospital bed as he grabbed my hand, at least that was comforting.

"How did you find me?" I don't know why I asked this question first out of all things, but I had to know.

"I went to go meet a guy who called about my poster rewarding whoever had my sisters remains. We agreed to meet a few streets down from the alley you were at. I realized then, I couldn't change what happened to my sister, but I had an opportunity to save you."

"You could of gotten Ali's remains back tonight, but you saved me instead?" I whispered, feeling guilty after all this time and money he had invested into getting his sister back and I screwed it all up in one night.

"Of course I did." he murmured under his breath.

"What?" I asked, not being able to hear him.

"Nothing. Yes, Aria. It's fine. I'll reschedule it, I'm just glad I found you in time." He said that, and I watched his eyes grow sadder with those last five words. I doubt he knew it, but I understood him in a way that nobody else could. I could see through the layers outside of who he truly was. He probably only saw me as a reckless friend of Ali who just causes trouble and draws attention to myself. Jason and I have talked briefly, mostly small talk about Mike's break-in and I always started the conversation by saying "Thanks again, for not turning my brother in to the police." He probably avoided me just to stop hearing the same old sentence. I truly was grateful though. I interrupted my train of thought to look at myself, seeing multiple wires connected all over me and braces on my legs.

"What happened to me?" Was the only thing I could manage to get out while staring at everything. I held back the tears, feeling helpless now as I realized I'd literally be able to do nothing on my own for weeks.

"Well, both your knees are sprained. You lost a lot of blood. I don't know if you can feel it due to the medicine they gave you, but your face is bruised up pretty bad." He said with sympathy.

"My face? Oh god. Do you have a mirror? I have to see how bad it is." I started to panic, looking around for any type of reflection I could use to observe my wounds.

"Aria, don't." Jason said with a stern tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you're still beautiful." He said staring into my eyes, with a completely serious tone. I looked down, almost ashamed of how self absorbed I sounded right now. I was nearly killed and my major concern was how my face looked. I should just be grateful that I'm alive, that he saved me.

"I'm sorry." I said just above a whisper, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" He nearly laughed, which was a first.

"Because, I sound ridiculous. You saved me from dying and I wanted to see how my face looked." I laughed, tried to make light of the conversation.

"Aria, it's understandable. Typical girl move. I should be the one sorry though, you just got the shit beat out of you." He said as his eyes drifted to my casts. I decided I better tell him now than never.

"Before I went unconscious, I kept hearing your voice. I couldn't make it out at first, but then I realized it was you. I was so grateful Jason, so relieved. Like you were my knight in shining leather." I laughed because he's always wearing it, the laugh he let out too made me smile. "I know this might sound ridiculous but you made me want to live through it, and when I felt you shaking me, I wanted to let you know that I was alright. I was so afraid you would have thought you didn't get to me in tonight. I guess the point is, you saved me, and I wanted to thank you for that." I said and nervously searched his face for any signs of me stepping out of bounds by my long thank you. When each second passed I grew more anxious, he probably thought I just had too much medication and hallucinated this whole thing. Great. He fiddled with his thumbs and just kept looking down, when about two minutes passed he finally looked up at me.

"Um, can I get you something to eat or drink? You must be starving. You know what I'll just go grab you a salad and some water from the cafeteria." He got up and grabbed his leather jacket, slipped it on, and left the room before I could even reply. I totally just made a fool out of myself and now Jason would probably avoid me at all costs now. I felt like I had embarrassed the both of us. I sat there blankly trying to process my thoughts when a few minutes later the door opened and Jason was back with my food.

"Thank you." I smiled as I took my water and salad and began eating.

"Aria, what did you mean by when you said 'you made me want to live through it', why wouldn't you want to live?" He said, never leaving my stare. I didn't know weather to lie or be completely honest with him and make him abruptly leave again. Something about him made me feel comfortable enough to tell him anything though, I wanted him to know.

"I guess after everything I just thought I deserved it, you know? I accepted that it was my fate to die like that. Then when you saved me, I thought it was fate, there wasn't a single soul on the streets and then I'm probably seconds away from dying and you show up. It just made me want to live after that, if that makes sense, that maybe I have a purpose here." I smiled at him.

"Aria... nobody's fate is to have their life taken away by another person." He said, and I could tell I just hit a nerve as he was probably connecting tonight with what happened to Alison. I actually had managed to make things worse, I didn't know that was possible. "Maybe though, it was my fate to save you." he said and managed to smile back at me. I let out a yawn as my eyes scanned the room for a clock, which read **9:45 P.M.**

"I should go and let you get some sleep." He said starting to get up and gathering his things. I was hit with sadness at the thought of him leaving, I was really enjoying his company. He seemed to be making everything okay.

"Yeah, Goodnight Jason." I forcefully smiled.

"So, I'll stop by around noon tomorrow? I'll pick up your favorite, pizza with green peppers." He looked at me as if waiting for approval. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at that he actually wanted to come back tomorrow.

"Yeah that'd be great, thank you." I said as my sleeping medication started getting heavier to fight, and in under a minute I was passed out.

"Goodnight Aria." He whispered as he shut off the lights and left the room.


	2. You and That Pink Hair

I rolled from side to side, flipping through channels nearly every ten seconds bored out of my mind. I asked the nurse for some paper and pencil to try and attempt writing or art, but even that couldn't distract me for long. I was longing for something - desperately missing something and I wasn't sure of what it could be, it was as if I was incomplete. I might as well get used to it, even when I'm released from this place, I'm a) never going to be able to look at white walls the same again, and b) be absolutely helpless. How am I going to take care of myself? I sighed as the negative thoughts overtook my thoughts of boredom. I played through all the events in my head that caused my life to go downward to this point. I refused to think of the 'deserve' word, I owe it to Jason and myself to never say it.

_Jason._

Suddenly I'm not as bored, thinking about him makes me _anything_ but bored - happy, sad, grateful, nervous, excited - it was like an emotional roller coaster just in the past day. I never knew what was going to happen next with him. I still had about 3 more hours of waiting until he showed up here with the food. Sadness filled me at the thought of how long he planned on staying, probably only an hour or two if I'm lucky. I was interrupted my thoughts when my phone buzzed. I groaned at the pain resulted in stretching to reach it on the side table, but it immediately disappeared when I read the name that lit up on my screen.

_**Hey, I'll be over in about 30. Traffics jammed. I got some extra stuff besides food :) Hope you're doing good.**_

I just started at the text blankly for a few seconds puzzled. How did he get my number? What was the extra stuff?

_**I'm feeling pretty beat up but maybe when I get something other than cafeteria food in me it'll cheer me up, and whatever 'extra stuff' happens to be. Oh and how'd you get my number?**_

His text back was almost immediate.

_**Wow that was fast. You must be bored out of your mind, don't worry I'll run a few red lights to put you out of your misery sooner ;) Really though I'm glad I can help you start feeling better, the extra things I'm bringing should contribute to that. When I was waiting for you to wake up after the incident, I put myself in your phone contacts and did the same on my phone, sorry to be a creep. :)**_

My cheeks turned a dark shade of pink at the sweet gesture of him wanting to me to be able to contact him and him wanting to do the same for me.

**_All they have here is various news channels and dull soap operas. I'm going out of my mind. Plus these white walls are starting to hurt my eyes. _**

I sent a second text right afterwards, reassuring him.

**_Oh, and you could never be a creep._**

I smiled genuinely. I had texted the girls but they were all on their own separate vacations taking time away from Rosewood and I didn't blame them for not wanting to come back. They called usually every morning wanting updates of how I was but it wasn't the same feeling as knowing Jason was concerned. It was nice to have at least_ one_ visitor.

The door suddenly swung open and a handsome Jason Dilaurentis dressed in leather, of course, came into the room holding a pizza hut box and pretending to read something off it.

"Green pepper pizza for Aria Montgomery?" He said and flashed a bright smile that I had honestly never seen. I went to pull out ten dollars from my bag and hand it to him when he looked like a deer in headlights for a second.

"Aria, I'm not going to make you pay for something I decided to do." He said.

"I owe it to you Jason, please let me make it up to you."

"You already made it up to me when you woke up from consciousnesses. But even before then, you owed me nothing. So hush and enjoy your pizza before I eat the whole thing right in front of you." He had sadness in his beautiful green eyes when he said consciousnesses, but at the end he managed to let out a laugh. I could see right through it, I knew he was just putting on a tough front for my sake. He's probably wondering why I haven't cracked yet.

_Because you're here._

I shook away my thoughts and went to go reach for a slice of pizza and Jason did the same, we didn't have to talk about anything. We could just be in silence across each other. It was nice, I couldn't remember the last time I could be like this with someone. My eyes immediately shot to the door when there was a faint knock, mentally kicking whoever was interrupting my only time with Jason. My cute British doctor who happened to be the one and only Dr. Kingston came in with a smile on his face, more of a sympathy smile if you ask me. That's all I've been getting, I just wish people would stop feeling sorry for me.

"Hi Aria, how are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I'm feeling better than before if that says anything. Except earlier when I went to go reach for my phone it caused some weird pain under my chest and it hasn't really gotten easier." I said to him hoping he could give me some kind of weird medication to make all my worries and pains go away.

"We didn't want to stress you out with all the overwhelming issues when you first woke up, but you indeed have a cracked rib Aria. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I just didn't want to add onto your stress." He said as his eyes fixated on the ground. I couldn't stop my eyes from swelling up. I was just so over being diagnosed with all these problems, and that wasn't even the worse part. I still would be a prisoner of my bedroom for weeks when they released me. I'd probably have to hire someone to take care of me. The tears rushed down my cheeks at the thought and I tried not to make any sobbing noises in front of Wren or Jason. I've had enough embarrassment for a whole lifetime. I felt like a stupid broken doll, all I could do was get injured and cry it seemed.

Jason bit his lip when he saw the drop of water sliding down my cheek and turned to stare coldly at the wall. Yep, I was officially known as worlds easiest crier, Aria Montgomery. I felt pathetic. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything before Wren came in. He must of felt awkward and really bad about the whole situation because when he noticed me crying too he quickly dismissed himself to give me alone time.

"Aria," Jason's velvet voice said as he turned to meet his hypnotizing green eyes with mine. I could tell he was debating something with himself, and eventually he reached for his backpack and brought it over to the bed and started pulling things out. My eyes caught sight of my laptop, some books, and magazines. I smiled warmly at the thought of him thinking to gather my things I needed most.

"Oh Jason, thank you." The sadness in my voice was immediately gone.

"It was no biggie. I had to climb a tree and use some tools to open your window since your parents are out of town and all, creep move I know but I swear I've never done anything like that." He smirked.

"So why'd you do it now?" I asked curiously.

"I had a feeling it'd make you happy, so I was determined." He said, his voice becoming more serious at the end. I had to ask him what I'd been dying to know since he saved me.

"Jason, why are you so nice to me?" I laughed.

"Because you're my friend Aria." He said while he playfully nudged me. I returned the smile at how good of a friend he was to me, breaking into my room just to retrieve my things and bringing me my favorite pizza.

"What did you think of me, before you found me in that alley?" I asked, hesitant on the subject. He looked kind of taken back at the question at first, then deep in thought.

"Honestly? When I heard Ali was bringing you guys over the first time I was literally dreading it. Preteens can be annoying, you know? But then when I saw you out of that whole posse you really stood out to me. You and that pink hair." He smiled as his eyes fixated on the part of my hair where my pink streak used to be. I looked down shyly, unsure of how to respond to his honesty.

"You know, I miss that pink hair." He said and it took me a moment to register what he'd just said. I wonder if he saw how taken back I was at his confession.

"Really?" I asked, still in shock.

"It made you stand out to me." He said with total honesty. I could feel our friendship becoming more and more strong and it made me happy.

"I wish I could go back to being that pink haired girl. It reminds me of a simpler time, when everything was easy as breathing." I said getting lost in thought about the old times where Ali was still around. I could tell Jason was thinking about it too, it was hard to avoid the topic. Everything came back to it one way or another. I saw a single tear fall from his eye onto the bed and he quickly blinked a few times and got up in a hurry.

"I should go, I'll talk to you soon. Bye Aria." He said as he gathered his backpack and jacket and headed for the door.

I felt a pang of sadness rush through me as I heard the door shut.

This was an emotionally exhausting roller coaster of feelings.


	3. Late Night Visit

"Aria?"

"Aria.."

"..Aria?"

My eyes fluttered open and met with his. A shiver ran down my spine at seeing this time of night. I looked over to the clock and it ticked to the next minute that read **10:52 P.M. **I tried my best to fight my sleeping medication to ask him why in the world he was here right now. I didn't mind his company, it was just bad timing. They should really cut back on these pills.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" I said in a groggy voice.

"Came here to apologize sleepyhead." He said with a smirk.

"Apologize..?" I asked puzzled.

"For leaving suddenly earlier. Sometimes I take certain subjects to heart easily. No biggie though, I just hope I didn't upset you by my sudden ditch out." He said and then half smiled.

"You don't ups-" My voice started to fade out as I passed out before I could finish my sentence. Jason gave me a little shake, curious to what I was going to say.

"You don't upset me, Jason." I smiled sleepily at him. Staying awake with the medication in my system was starting to loop me out and make certain things I wouldn't say normally slip out of my mouth.

"We should have a sleepover" I giggled at the thought.

"A sleepover? C'mon Ar, I'm not a teenage girl who wants to gossip about the latest fashion trends." He said and let out that rare laugh that I adored.

"Pleaseeeeeee Jason!" I whined desperately.

"I can't Ar, trust me you wouldn't be asking this if you were in your right mind right now." He smiled again as he spoke. God, him and his stupid smiles and smirks and laughs. It was driving me crazy.

"I can't stay all night, Wren will probably kick me out. Y'know, I think he has a crush on you." He said.

"What?" I said, nearly falling over laughing. "Wren does _not_ have a crush on me!"

"He better not." He teased while raising an eyebrow.

Fuck.

What the hell did he mean by that?

"You know, this really isn't much of a sleepover unless you give me some room to lay down. You seem like a bed hog." He said jokingly and flashed that smile. I started to feel like my normal self again, I'm assuming I wore off all the medication.

"Mr. Stubborn actually agreed to something I asked?" I said with an impressive tone as I scooted to the right side of the bed.

"You're a righty?" He questioned.

"What?" I asked confused.

He gestures to the right. "A righty, you sleep on the right side of the bed."

"Fine, stop begging you can have the right side!" I groan, "but you have to help move me to the left because I'm sort of disabled at the moment."

"No, Aria," he said chuckling, "I just thought it was interesting because I'm a leftie. I've always slept on the left side of my bed my whole life. Even if I was a 'righty' I wouldn't make you get up in your state, I'm not _that _mean."

I looked down and hesitated. "Jason, what am I gonna do?"

"About what, Ar?" He whispered as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

I looked down so he couldn't see my eyes watering. "About being in this state, when they release me, which is hopefully tomorrow, I won't be able to take care of myself."

He tilted my chin up so he was looking directly into my eyes with those beautiful green ones. "Aria, you're going to stay at my place, okay? I'm not working right now so I can take care of you."

I smiled but quickly turned my face away, "I can't let you do that Jason, you've already done enough things for me for a whole lifetime."

"I want to. Please, let me take care of you Ar. I promise I'll bring you breakfast in bed, and maybe me." He winked.

Any thoughts I tried to push back about being more than friends with Jason were slowly surfacing. It was so wrong, Ali would scold me if she was around to see me attracted to Jason like this. But he was so caring and attractive, and that damn smile of his would be the death of me.

I wrinkled my nose teasingly. "I think I'll just stick with you bringing the pancakes."

He let out a laugh at my facial expression. "You know, now you got me all excited now about being housemates. I'm gonna go track down a doctor and see when they're going to release you from this hell hole. Actually, maybe I should just ask Wren and tell him you want to go out on a date with him and see his reaction."

My jaw fell. "You. would. not." I went to go grab a pillow and hit him at the idea but he dodged too quickly.

He smirked at my failure. "Aria, I said I'm not a teenage girl. I don't do pillow fights at sleepovers either."

"If you ask Wren that I might just go hire someone else to bring me breakfast in bed." I tested him.

"And Jason?" He teased.

"You can go ask when I'm getting the hell out of here now, just not by Wren." My eyes got big at the image of Jason really telling him I want to go on a date. That was even more wrong than going out with Jason.

I need to stop having romantic thoughts about Jason. Fuck.

But he was making it so hard.

He slid out of the room quickly and returned within about 4 minutes with a smile plastered to his face.

"Looks like you get out of here tomorrow at noon. Oh, and the only doctor out there was Wren so I mentioned the date and he said he'd pick you up at my place tomorrow around **8:00 P.M.**" He said with the most serious tone.

"You did fucking not Jason!" I nearly shrieked loud enough for Wren to overhear me. Whoops.

He smiled. "I didn't, I didn't! I just wanted to see your reaction"

I couldn't help the laugh I let out. "You're cruel."

"I'm getting tired, so If I pass out don't wake me up." Jason said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Says the one who woke me up from sleeping medication."

He smiled and turned to lay facing me. My heart started pounding heavily in my chest at the little distance between us.

"Goodnight sleepyhead." He said a little above a whisper, not closing his eyes until I responded.

"Goodnight Jason." I whispered back, as I finally let sleep take over me.

* * *

My eyes started to slowly open and I regretted it immediately when I noticed Jason had slipped out. Was it as soon as I fell asleep? 4 a.m.? Just an hour ago? The possibilities ran through my mind endlessly and I sighed. I was supposed to be released from here in an hour and I had no transportation to actually leave as soon as possible without him here. Maybe he backed out on the whole idea of me staying at his place. I went to go grab my phone when there was a knock on the door.

I groaned, really not in the mood to talk to any doctors. "Come in."

Wren came in and set his clipboard down and began to lecture me. "Aria, you know you're not allowed to have guests sleep with you in these beds.. right?"

Wow, out of all fucking people to see that, why.

"It was an accident. What time did you last see him in here?" I asked curiously, but still with a hint of I-don't-give-a-damn-about-your-rules in my tone.

He cleared his throat while he began. "I politely asked him to leave around 8:30 this morning when I noticed he was awake." Slight relief filled me knowing he was kicked out, so he didn't leave on his own.

Wait.

He was already awake. What if he was watching me sleep? Count on Wren to screw up everything. I exhausted fell back into my pillow, not even bothering replying to him at this point. Moments later I heard the door shut. I continued to reach for my phone when I noticed on my screen:

**Jason Dilauentis**

_1 Text-Message_

I smiled to myself and hit open.

_**You still think Wren doesn't have a crush on you? ;)**_

I rolled my eyes thinking about Wren. He was getting on my last nerve, which is why I needed to get out of here ASAP.

_**Come save me. It's almost noon.**_

His reply was about 50 seconds later.

_**Already on the way pretty girl.**_

A shiver went down my spine as I reread the last two words over and over again.

Pretty girl.

I quickly replied, so he wouldn't think I was creeped out or anything by his choice of words.

_**Thanks handsome.**_

About what seemed like the longest 15 minutes of my life, A nurse finally came in and gave me my discharge papers and I quickly signed them. Jason eyed me up and down before he flashed his adorable smile.

"You ready to go see your new place?"


	4. Memory Lane

A smile spread across my face as Jason carried me out of the dreadful Rosewood Hospital. I begged him to not make me use crutches all across the parking lot, he kept trying to insist that I needed the practice to be able to use them later on and was about to ignore my request but I told him I'd fall and injure myself even worse so I guess that's why he gave in. We arrived at his shiny blue sports car and he opened the passenger door and carefully set me in place and went to get in on the drivers side.

"When I get better, you _so_ need to let me drive this thing." I said stopping myself from studying the car long enough to smirk at him.

"No way, _nobody_ drives Lisa." He said giving me a warning look.

"..Lisa? You named your car?" I couldn't stop the burst of laughter that left my mouth.

"Every guy names their car, I'm just man enough to admit it. This thing is like my baby." He joked while looking out onto the road.

"But I've never driven a sports car!" I whined just picturing how great it'd feel to control this.

My mind was trying to process if that sudden thought was about the car or Jason. His words brought me back to reality quickly.

"Maybe if I gave you lessons then I'd let you. Otherwise not a chance." He said turning his head to flash that smile at me.

I rolled my eyes dramatically at his response. "Driving lessons? Jason please, I know how to drive a car."

"Of course I meant driving lessons. What else could I give you lessons for?" He teased.

"You're such an ass." I said and playfully smacked his chest as millions of thoughts rushed in my mind at his words.

"Lesson #1) Never attack a driver."

"Oh shut up. You're carrying me inside also, right?" I asked hopefully as he pulled into the smooth driveway.

"You're joking."

"Pleeeeaseeee!" I begged trying to give him the most innocent look I could manage.

"This is the last time Montgomery!" He jokingly warned and quickly picked me up in his muscular arms.

He made his way to the door and fumbled in his jean pocket for the keys and fished them out within a few seconds. Reality hit me that I was about to enter the new temporary place I was staying. I didn't really think about how it might be awkward or weird until now. Jason could read my thoughts like an open book as he turned the keys in the door.

"Aria, trust me this is going to be great." He spoke softly, but reassuringly.

"Do I get a house tour at least before you put me down?"

"Nah, I'll just let you limp around and figure it out yourself." He joked with a playful smile. "But don't you remember mostly everything?"

"Well I don't know where you want me to sleep or what shower I'm supposed to use. Or where your room is if you changed it. I can remember the rest though."

"I think you just want an excuse for me to keep carrying you around." He laughed while carrying me down the hall. He stopped at the second door on the left and twisted the knob and pushed it open. I scanned the room from left to right as the look of confusion spread more on my face by the second.

"Oh I thought you were showing me my room first, I was taken back for a second."

"That's exactly what I was doing." He said trying to process what I was thinking.

"Jason, this is your bedroom."

"Aria, this is _our_ bedroom." A bewildered look came across my face at his words.

"Jason, I can't invade all of your privacy like this." I said with guilt laced in my tone.

"If I wanted you to have the guest room across the hall, I would of brought you there. I still can if you want, but I'd prefer it if you stayed in here. It's easier to keep an eye on you this way, plus it can be like a never ending sleepover where Wren can't disturb it." He said smiling.

I blushed bright pink at the memory of sleeping in the same bed in Jason, even if it was in a hospital.

"Okay fine, but when you get tired of me just let me know and I can move to the guest room." I sighed defeated.

"I could never get tired of you." He said as he set me down on the right side of the bed. My mind went back to our conversation about our sides of the beds we slept on that night.

"How convenient that we sleep on opposite sides." I joked.

"If we didn't you'd be in the guest room right now." He teased with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll leave, you don't have to ask twice!" I said sarcastically with an eye-roll.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned with concern in his voice.

"Actually, yeah I forgot to eat this morning. Can you make breakfast food?" I said looking up at him through my thick lashes.

"Of course, I'll be right back." He said turning to go to the kitchen.

I took the time to analyze his room even more, inspecting it in a different way. His walls were a dark royal blue and he had black silk sheets on his king sized bed. The flat screen across from it was playing a football game and the dressers against the wall were black with miscellaneous things scattered on top of it. It was comforting in here, I already felt adjusted and it hadn't even been 24 hours. My mind started to wander to the usual, him.

It all was so sudden, I barley have even processed most of it. All I need to focus on is that he came into my life at a time when I needed someone, the thought made my cheeks turn a bright pink at how helpful he's been. Nobody else has been there for me, I'd been so alone lately. It almost felt like a dream, too good to be true. The smell of bacon brought me back to my senses as I saw Jason standing in the doorway with a plate in one hand while he leaned against the frame of the door.

"What're you thinking about, Ar?" He asked still studying me carefully. I really needed to look more casual while in deep-thought.

"Just everything that's happened to me recently." I tried to stay emotionless with a shrug, but my eyes were watering unconsciously. He noticed immediately and set down the plate and made his way over to me.

"Hey, shh. You're safe now." He said holding me to his chest while petting my hair soothingly.

"I still don't know who attacked me. I'm paranoid Jason! I don't know who to avoid incase they're my psycho killer who likes to try to kill me in dark alleys."

He cupped my face with his hands looking straight into my eyes with his dark beautiful emerald ones, I felt some of the pressure lift off me just by looking at him. It felt like home.

"Aria, I promise to never leave you again."

I sniffled before confusion formed on my face. "When have you left me?"

* * *

_Flashback - Jason's POV_

_One week ago.._

I sat at the stupid too-familiar bar stool that was basically known to be claimed by me as I ordered another shot. I quickly swallowed the liquor as it slid down my throat and slowly began washing away my sadness before a petite brunette coming through the bar entrance distracted me from my pity-party.

Aria.

She took my breath away.

She casually made her way towards the bar and took the seat next to me without even realizing I occupied the seat next to her. She looked different, she used to have a lot more light in her eyes. Now she just seemed.. broken.

"Bad night?" I joked turning towards her to make conversation.

"More like bad life." She said sarcastically, still staring straight ahead as she downed the shot of tequila and ordered another. Suddenly her beautiful hazel eyes widened as she was turning to face me.

"Jason...?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are _you _doing here? I'm here every night love." I said with a subtle wink and went to down my shot.

"You don't even wanna know." She said now downing hers.

"Well you don't have to talk about it, but we might as well make a night out of this together while we're both here."

"Deal." She said smirking as I called out for the bartender to bring us a round. I couldn't peel my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful.

We teased, we joked around, laughed at everything, at nothing, and went back and forth telling old stories about how her and Ali were the ones who tied my bike to the tree in my front yard, spray painted my electric guitar pink, as I confessed being the one taping their diary entries to random walls in the house and shrinking their clothes purposely in the dryer to freak them out. When we were on our 7th shot and Aria was blurting out inappropriate things, my phone buzzed in my jean pocket before I could have any fun with her outbursts. I pulled it out and read an unfamiliar number flash onto the screen.

"I'll be right back Aria." I said getting up to take the call - making my way to the more quiet men's room.

"Hello?" I questioned curiously.

"I have info on Dilaurentis, Alison - her missing remains." The voice spoke stern on the other line.

It almost sounded like...

Ezra Fitz?

He was a teacher at Rosewood High that I'd talked to briefly in the halls when I had visited, but I suddenly got a sick feeling to my stomach at how this young english teacher knew any information regarding my sister's stolen bones.

"I'm listening." I said quickly, hoping not to scare him off.

"Meet me at Parkfield Street in half an hour." He said and without another word hung up. I tried to process what just happened and quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket and made my way over to tell Aria I had to go. When I reached the bar, she was no longer in her seat. I scanned the room, checking to see if she decided to wander around but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed and grabbed my leather jacket and headed out of the bar without a second thought, determined to put my sister to rest once and for all.

I started to walk down the street, unfortunately I decided to walk here instead of drive Lisa, which I was kicking myself right now for. If this guy tried to pull something I'd have no escape except for my ability to run. I finally made it to the street before Parkfield, Grove Hill, when a shriek in the distance stopped me dead in my tracks.

Aria.

I started sprinting, not giving myself a chance to catch my breath as I ran towards her voice. Something was wrong, terribly wrong by her cries of pain. Panic rushed heavily through me. Whatever is happening, it's my fault. I had suggested the shot idea. I left her alone. I contributed towards this situation. I had to stop thinking, my main concern was finding her. My breathing became short and my lungs felt like collapsing when I finally reached the alley where Aria was leaning on a brick wall as a figure I couldn't make out was kicking her legs with full force. Without hesitation, I shoved the body into the brick wall as they fell face first onto the concrete and blood started forming underneath their body.

I immediately made my way towards her, picking her up swiftly into my arms as I scanned her body nervously. Blood was coming from her mouth from what I assume was the result of their fist in contact with it, her knees were turning a shade of dark purple, and she was shaking violently as tears streamed down her face.

"Aria!" I said as my voice cracked, letting out a sob I couldn't hold back as I realized how badly she had been injured.

I managed to dial 911 with shaking hands and sat down on the street ground, never letting her out of my arms. I held her head to my chest as tears kept forming and falling from my eyes, terrified of what was happening to Aria. I knew I should stay away after this, maybe I influenced her to drink too much. The question is, did she wander off on her own? Did someone lure her all the way out here? Was she forced? Guilt consumed me at how it could happen again if I let her out of my sight once more.

The sirens in the distance tore me from my thoughts and the rest was a blur.

* * *

I originally wasn't going to do Jason's POV - at least not this soon but I don't know what happened. It kind of just wrote itself and I couldn't stop, it seemed so right. Wether or not you wanted his POV, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	5. Time Will Tell

_**Ok guys... I'm so sorry. It's been over a month since I updated! Life's been crazy. I hope you guys can relate/understand. This update isn't as long as the others I believe but I wanted to put something up quickly as possible after being gone so long! Also in this story, all Ezra was to Aria was an english teacher. They never dated or anything, just remember that later on! Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

My mouth began to open but not a single word came out. I'd never been so speechless in my life.

"You... were with me... at the bar."

"Yes."

"The night I got attacked..."

"Yes."

"How do you remember it so clearly... didn't you drink as much as me?"

"There's something I should of told you when you woke up-" He began but I cut him off.

"Do I really want to know?" I started to panic at the possibilities.

"Your drinks were spiked.. sometime after I went to go answer the phone. I don't know if they worked right away or you willing left the bar before it kicked in."

"Jason..." I said hesitantly holding back a sob.

"What, Aria?" He spoke with concern, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Ar, you couldn't handle that all at once. I just.. I was scared what would happen if you found out everything too quickly." He said looking down ashamed.

"Is that why you were so nice to me... this whole time? Because you felt _guilty_?" I felt disgusted.

The nice act.. the company in the hospital. The laughs, the talks.

None of it was real.

"Aria, no, that was real." His eyes widened at my thought.

"So you just happened to want to get closer to me after the bar and alley incident?" I said sarcastically.

"If that night had ended differently, where we were at the bar 'til closing time and eventually we parted ways, and if in the morning I woke up with a massive hangover in my own bed, the first thing I would of done was called you. You had no idea what I was thinking about you before I found you in that alley. I would of reached out to you after that night, regardless - I didn't realize how much I missed you being around.. when Ali was.. was still here." He managed to say with a calm tone, grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his.

"Do you remember what I told you when I woke up?"

"I think I was too relieved to remember most of it.. and I had been up all night waiting for you to open your eyes. Can you be more specific?"

"I said I thought it was my fate, for you to save me.. I'm really starting to believe it." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Time will tell." He said, and I saw his eyes lighten.

"Let's eat, I'm starved." I said trying to get past the subject. He got up and grabbed the plate of pancakes and bacon and sat down across from me on the bed and we ate in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up again, but I need to be sure of something." Jason said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, I understand Jason."

"I just wanted to protect you Aria.. that's all I'll ever want for you."

"You're like my best friend, you know that?" I said not being able to suppress my thoughts or smile.

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual." He said in a playful tone before biting his lip like he was having an inner debate with himself.

"Ok, I have another question that seems kind of out there."

"Shoot." I said.

"Do you know who Mr. Fitz is?" He questioned.

"I had him for English last semester but switched out. Why?" I asked curious at the random question.

"That night... the phone call I got about Ali's remains... the voice on the other line sounded exactly like him."

"What? There's no way.."

"Aria, I'm telling you. Somethings up with that guy. It's just too weird.. a high school teacher might of had something to do with digging up a grave and stealing a body." He said disgusted. I suddenly realize he brought it up because he needed someone to share it with, he felt alone in this somewhat of a secret about Mr. Fitz.

"Maybe we can play undercover spy on him." I said half jokingly.

"Would you really want to? I don't trust the cops getting them involved in this.. Garrett and Wilden can't be trusted."

"I agree. I mean I guess we could try following him around for a while? If nothing suspicious happens we can just give it up. What's the worse that can happen?"

"..well he could catch us for one." Jason laughed.

"Oh come on, we're too sneaky for that." I teased.

"Ok so it's settled. Once your healed, we can get to the bottom of this by following him."

"I think we'd make a pretty good team." I smiled at the thought.

"Time will tell." Jason said with a smirk, repeating his line from earlier.

I suddenly felt really tired from the medication I was taking and let out a big yawn.

"Are you tired?" Jason asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think it's the medicine I'm on." I said yawning again.

"Lay down, you need your rest." Jason said playing doctor, getting a pillow to prop my legs up on and grabbing a silk blanket out of the closet and laying it gently on me. He made his way over to the curtains and shut them so it'd be darker in the room. Then he made his way over to his side of the bed leaning back and relaxing against the pillows. Before watching football he turned towards me, stroking the piece of my hair where my pink streak used to be.

"Night Aria." He said quietly, as I let sleep overcome me.


End file.
